Truth in Courage
by downtowndystopia
Summary: "I can't tell her"        "I'll help you" Blaine said reasurringly.  Quaine friendship, Faberry


Choir had just ended, Mr. Schue had dismissed them, as they were all walking out Blaine saw Quinn catching up with him and Kurt.

"Hey Kurt" Quinn smiled.

"Can I talk to Blaine for a sec?" She said nervously, Kurt gave her an odd look but Blaine could see it, _something _in her eyes was pleading for Blaine to say yes.

"Yeah of course Quinn, Kurt, I'll catch up with you later okay?" Blaine said as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek hurriedly and walked with Quinn to an empty seat in the choir room.

They sat in silence for a while, Blaine looking at Quinn with patience and unjudging eyes.

"We have a lot in common" Quinn started, smiling. Blaine looked at her, confused.

"How so?" he asked. Quinn smiled again, it was obviously forced.

"Don't pretend like you don't know about me, _everyone knows_. And I know about you. You know my dad kicked me out for getting knocked up and I know your dad hasn't spoken to you like a human since you came out to him when you were thirteen." She said matter-of-factly. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, he knew that when Quinn wanted to talk to him she didn't want to discuss daddy issues.

"Quinn is that honestly what you wanted to talk to me about-"

"My dad is still gone, all I have left is my mom. I love her a lot.." She interrupted. Blaine nodded, listening closely.

"My mum…she was okay with the pregnancy since I didn't get an abortion" Quinn started rambling, speaking quicker as she tried to get to her point.

"But she's still really religious" Quinn finished.

"Okay," Blaine say, indicating for her to go on. Quinn looked at Blaine and couldn't keep it in any more, tears started to form. She took a breath, calming herself so she could tell Blaine what she really wanted to say.

"I'm in love with Rachel." She finally admitted. Blaine smiled.

"I know, we all see how you look at her Quinn, we see how she looks at _you._" Quinn started shaking her head.

"No. she's with Finn, she probably hates me for everything I did to her, I never wanted her to feel pain or sadness Blaine, I didn't but I was so _scared_. Scared that she would find out and tell everyone, make fun of me, scared that if I admitted that I love her, then it would become real, I've never liked guys, its always been her since I heard her sing in freshman year. I taunted her at first, trying to convince myself that if she hated me then I could hate her, but she never did. She always forgave me, tried to help me, God I'm so stupid!" she cried, Blaine patted her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"You said it yourself Quinn, she always forgave you. She can't hate you because she loves you back. She can be with Finn forever but I've seen you two together, nothing she shares with Finn can compare to the few sweet moments you two have had. She needs to know Quinn, you can only be happy if she knows" Quinn tried to keep her composure but was failing, tears slipping from her eyes as she spoke.

"I can't tell her" she said, voice cracking.

"I'll help you" Blaine said. She looked at him through her tear filled eyes with wonder. How could a guy she barely knows want to help her. She never defended Blaine when people taunted him, she was hostile to him at best.

"Why would you help me? You barely know me." She stated.

"Like you said, we have a lot in common Quinn. We both have shit for dads." He said, and she laughed, it was true.

"And we're both hopelessly in love with someone who we might think we don't deserve but with a little courage and a lot of love, we both can be with the love our life." She smiled and hugged him. She knew she had gone to the right person for help, or guidance or whatever she needed, she didn't really know until Blaine gave it to her.

"So how am I supposed to tell her then?" She asked,

"We're going to _make _Rachel Berry see how much you love her, once she knows, I don't think its going to take much convincing for her to be yours." His plan was conniving and so self assured, just like Quinn herself.

"Maybe we're not so different after all Anderson." She smiled

"Maybe not."


End file.
